A reduction in size of semiconductor devices has been demanded. In recent years, a fine pitch pattern which cannot be achieved by a wavelength of an exposure light source used for a semiconductor device manufacturing process has been demanded. With such a state, in order to form a fine pattern, a manufacturing process having a desired design is constructed using a method such as double patterning.
In double patterning using multiple exposure, it is necessary to strictly control an overlapping exposure of second patterning on first patterning. Therefore, when a desired large scale integration (LSI) circuit pattern cannot be suitably divided, a double patterning method called a spacer method is used.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-150166